Te lo dije
by xiyozaqui
Summary: -¿Ya ves? ¡Te lo dije! ¡Naruto idiota!- la risa de la rubia junto a la de sus compañeros allí presente lo estaban crispando. ¡Él lo sabía! ¡Ya sabía que se lo habían dicho! ¿Y cómo olvidarlo? Se lo repetían a cada instante desde que el destino le jugó la peor pasada, y le volcó sus creencias y sus ideales con solo una mirada. Literalmente. Desde que él la vio su mundo cambió.
1. Él que no creía en el amor

Hola, aquí vengo con lo que iba a hacer un Ones*hot pero terminó siendo un Two*shot. Espero que les guste~

**Nota:** Tos personajes de Naruto Shippuden le pertenecen a Kishimoto y son utilizados sin fines de lucro. La historia, por otro lado, es de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Te lo dije...**

-¡Te lo dije!- sí, lo sabía. Se lo habían dicho.

-¡Te lo dijimos!- nuevamente, lo sabía, él lo sabía.

-¿ya ves? ¡Te lo dije! ¡Naruto idiota!- la risa de la rubia junto a la de sus compañeros allí presente lo estaban crispando. ¡Él lo sabía! ¡Ya sabía que se lo habían dicho! ¿Y cómo olvidarlo? Se lo repetían a cada instante desde que el destino le jugó la peor pasada, y le volcó sus creencias y sus ideales con solo una mirada. Literalmente. Desde que él la vio…su mundo se dio media vuelta.

Él era una de aquellas personas que vivían la vida y no dejaban que la vida los viva. Disfrutaba cada instante, vivía al máximo, se divertía cada que podía y obviamente, sentía que estaba completamente bien como estaba: Soltero. Naruto Namikaze jamás había pensado en tener una relación seria. No. Él era de esos que solían salir con chicas pero nunca entablar algo más. Ósea: Soltero pero nunca solo. Y eso no había sido algo reciente, no… él era así desde que su gran corazón fue rechazado por su amor de infancia, por su gran amiga –hasta ahora- Sakura Haruno. La que había idealizado y de la que en verdad se había enamorado, pero con la que curiosamente, nunca había pensado en tener una relación novio-novia. A veces meditaba sobre el asunto y estaba seguro que había sido solo una ilusión de la edad, un ligero: "deslumbramiento". Pero bueno, como todo adolescente, luego del rechazó y de sumirse en una pequeña depresión, decidió verle el lado bueno a todo y logró superar a la pelirrosa. En fin, Naruto era feliz. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con sus amigos, salir a divertirse, ir a comer su platillo favorito, dormir, hacer deportes. De vez en cuando salía con una u otra chica que lo invitaba a pasear y él como caballero accedía. Y es que bueno, él muchacho era un bombón. Tenía unos ojitos azules tan brillantes como el mismísimo mar y un cabello rubio deslumbrante que casi parecería teñido pero realmente era natural. Sin contar esos abdominales y ese cuerpito que era de comparación con los chicos de Free. –Para aclarar, Free es una serie de televisión de unos chicos nadadores, MUY lindos-

Naruto Namikaze era comparable a un modelo y a la perfección: atlético, fuerte, simpático. Lo único que capaz era lo que traía su mala suerte en el amor, era su actitud. Y es que él era uno de aquellos chicos que no temía a decir lo que piensa, que se la pasa vociferando y que tiene la alegría a flor de piel. Era un gran deportista, sí. En la universidad, quizá no sea el mejor de los mejores pero se las arreglaba para aprobar y tener un buen promedio. Claro que se metía en líos y la broma era su marca definida. Trabaja medio tiempo con su padrino Jiraya y bueno, lo principal es que "aborrecía" los romanticismos. Él mismo se consideraba: corazonfóbico. Palabra no existente pero creada para su propio beneficio. Él detestaba los corazones en exceso, los regalos abrumadores, las fanáticas locas, los mensajes con palabras tan melosas que sorprendía que no atraerán hormigas, entre otras cosas. Sí, a Naruto o le iba nada de eso. Además que un poco de su popularidad se debía al sexy idol que se encontraba siempre a su lado. Su mejor amigo, el chico más popular, capitán de equipos de deportes, primero en todas las clases, sumamente perfecto: Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto no entendía como aquel sujeto tenía a tantas chicas lindas a sus pies si para él era un idiota, frío, emo vengador. Daba igual, ambos era una dupla perfecta. Naruto era consciente de que Sasuke era un sueño para las chicas, sino no hubiera conquistado el corazón de Sakura, la cual había sido amiga cercana de ambos. Igual, Naruto no se sentía mal porque él también tenía lo suyo, él era un caballero con las damas –note que Naruto no sabe apreciar lo que es – quizá no era un "David" pero ¡Óigame! Tenía lo suyo.

Bueno, volviendo al tema de los: "Te lo dije". Todo se debía a lo que ya comenté hace un rato: Naruto detestaba las cosas románticas, pero nunca se negaba a ayudar a sus –en su opinión- estúpidos amigos enamorados. Todos sabían que Naruto mantenía su distancia con aquel tema, todos sabían que era cosa del momento y se lo repetían.

–Naruto, ya verás cuando encuentres sal amor de tu vida. Ya te quiero ver- Sí, claro.

-¡Tú estarás peor! Conociéndote - ¿Realmente lo conocían?

-¡De lo que te pierdes! Es una sensación realmente hermosa – Ajá. Para aclarar, la mayoría de las frases eran dichas por sus amigas… Sus amigos también le daban uno que otro sermón pero algo más como:

-Ya te llegará la hora- Y eso me suena a muerte.  
-¿Mejor que estar solo no?- ¿realmente creían eso?

-Es un fastidio pero tiene sus recompensas- ¿Qué tipo de recompensas? Si es lo que pensaba, bueno… ¿Qué tenía de extraordinario?

Y bueno, aquellos comentarios se iban haciendo más y más recurrentes, y sobre todo fastidiosas mediante sus amigos iban formando parejas y es que ya estaba de novios: Sasuke, con Sakura, Ino con Sai, cosa que sorprendió ya que ese muchacho parecía más lento que todos. Neji con Tenten y hasta Shikamaru estaba saliendo con Temari. Sin contar a Gaara, Kiba, Chouji, entre otros que tenían "novias" que ninguno del grupo aún conocía pero eran tan reales como el hecho de que él seguía soltero.

Fue un día en una de las conversaciones con su mejor amigo que terminó explotando.

Ese día Naruto había ido a malgastar su tiempo libre como era costumbre, en casa de Sasuke. Usualmente se distraían tomando unas cervezas y jugando videojuegos, a veces pedían ramen o pizza y llamaban a los demás. Pero este día fue diferente. Naruto llegó como si de su casa se tratase, ni bien entró fue a la cocina y sacó una lata de soda.

-¿No te enseñaron a tocar?- la voz seria de Sasuke lo alertó pero el joven ni se inmutó.

-Nop- respondió el chico sacando la lata y unos cuantos bocaditos más.

-¿A qué vienes?

-A malgastar mi vida haciéndote compañía

-No tengo tiempo – dijo el moreno dirigiéndose hacia la sala. A lo que el rubio lo siguió con su soda y un sándwich en la mano.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó a medio pasar.

-Cosas- respondió tosco.

-Oh por favor Sasuke, sé que dormías con un oso de peluche hasta los 8 años, sé todo de ti. Así que escupe.

-¡Cállate!- se exaltó el Uchiha ante la risa de su amigo. Sabía que esa discusión no llevaría a nada así que se rindió. –Hago una carta- dijo con un tono poco audible.

-¿Ah? – la expresión en el rostro de Naruto fue tan cómica como su reacción cuando el pelinegro se explicó. Sakura lo estaba obligando a hacerle una carta de amor ya que se iba de viaje con su familia, para algo así como un intercambio… Naruto no entendió bien, pero no importó. Pensar en Sasuke, el SASUKE UCHIHA que él conocía escribiendo cursilerías en una hoja, era algo digno de mofa.

-¡Ya cállate maldito dobe!- Sasuke le arrojó uno de los cojines directamente en la cara del rubio. Sí, tenía buena puntería.

-Lo siento, lo siento. ¿Y cómo vas con eso?- preguntó el chico intentando recuperar el aliento y contener la risa.

-Pues… - el muchacho dirigió su vista hacia la mesita del centro, en donde reposaba un cuaderno con una lapicera encima. Naruto siguió la mirada del joven y lo siguiente que sucedió fue misma película western. Se miraron mutuamente. Sasuke. Naruto. Sasuke. Naruto. Sasuke se acomodó para saltar hacia el objetivo. Naruto se acomodó para coger el objetivo y… el plano corto se detuvo y plaff. Ambos terminaron el suelo peleándose por el cuaderno, finalmente, Sasuke lo consiguió, pero Naruto le arrancó la hoja.

-"Porque más que para que me recuerdes, es que quiero que sepas que yo estaré pensando en ti" "Quería decirte que: Te extrañaré como no tienes idea. Los días se harán largos sin ti, hace mucho que no estoy lejos de ti tanto tiempo, sé que serán pocos días pero…. Ya quiero volver a verte. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, me haces falta"- Naruto ahogó un grito al aire, ¿era enserio? Sasuke Uchiha escribiendo tanta cursilería. Capaz haya sido su mueca que lo delató pero enseguida escuchó la voz de Sasuke, como si fuera la de un niño avergonzado.

-¿Qué te parece?- el joven alzó la mirada y se halló con un Sasuke sonrojado a más no poder intentando ocultarlo tras uno de los cojines. En verdad ¡ESE NO ERA SASUKE! Tenía que haber una buena justificación, Extraterrestres. Eso tenía que ser.

Era verdad que ese escrito era el máximo nivel de cursilería que Naruto ha tenido que presenciar, quitando las escenas de besos que intenta saltearse cuando se topa con alguna pareja conformada por sus amigos. Suspiró.

-Está bien. Creo- Sasuke lo miró extrañado. Naruto se hecho rendido en el sofá. ¿Por qué las personas se volvían tan locas con el tema del romance? ¿Por qué él no era así? Él había salido con chicas realmente hermosas pero ninguna lo había samaqueado tanto ni lo había inspirado tanto como para escribir una pavada como la que Sasuke hacía.

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó su amigo recobrando su hoja y echándola por ahí. Sí, la pobre hoja había sufrido bastante.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó con voz seria.

-Por que quiero.

-Enserio Sasuke ¿Por qué te rebajas tanto? Tú también te jactabas de ser de aquellos en que nunca haría algo como escribir una carta de amor.

-Las cosas cambian

-¿Cambiaste?

-No exactamente.

-¿Lo haces porque Sakura te obligó?

-No, lo hago por que quiero. Ya te dije. –El rubio quedó mirando al cielo, hubo segundos de silencio. –A veces siento que no hago lo suficiente por ella. Creo que esto podría ser una muestra de afecto. A veces hay que tragarse el orgullo por amor Dobe-

-Suenas a Iruka-sensei Teme – Iruka era un tierno maestro que les enseñó durante su primaria y parte de la secundaria.

-Solo digo.

-¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Sasuke?

-Silencio- La cara de Naruto pronto fue tapada por un cojín que fue a estrellarse directamente contra su cabeza. Los minutos pasaron, Naruto terminó de ayudar a Sasuke con su carta. Le mandaba frases cursis que recordaba de películas y libros, además de aguantarse las ganas de vomitar cuando este se lo pasaba para leer. Al final quedó algo ciertamente muy lindo. Con un toque romanticozante. Luego de ello, ambos amigos se sentaron a ver televisión.

-¿Crees que yo encuentre a alguien?

-Si es ciega y loca…

-Sasuke, hablo enserio. ¿Crees que encontraré a alguien? Así como tú a Sakura.

-Quién sabe Dobe.

Luego de aquella muy extraña charla, Naruto empezó a desligarse un poco de sus amigos. Empezaba a meditar sobre todo ese asunto. Amor, Amor… Detestaba esa palabra. Limitó sus salidas con el grupo, prefería estar en solitario. Quería saber porque él tenía esa mala suerte. Recordaba cuando era pequeño y veía a sus padres: Ellos eran el ejemplo de amor verdadero. Se amaban, se notaba y él quería algo así, algo que fuera: para siempre. Pero nunca encontró a alguien que le moviera el piso. Cuando sus padres fallecieron en accidente, él se cerró y prefirió no tener nada que ver con ese sentimiento. Quizá sea eso. Quizá ya no quería saber nada sobre el romance. Quizá… Quizá el problema era él, quizá no había nadie para él. Oh sí, los chicos también tenían ese tipo de dudas que a las chicas se les cruza por la cabeza. Y él se sentía como toda una patética adolescente. Raro pero cierto.

Pasaron unas semanas.

El sonido de la puerta llamó su atención y el joven se dirigió a abrirla. Era Sakura, Naruto sabía que ella había vuelto de viaje no hacía mucho. Estaba linda, como siempre.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sakura?- preguntó el rubio. Tenía cara de sueño, estaba en pijama.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó la joven un tanto enfadada.

-Oh, sí.

Sakura entró y se sentó en la pequeña e improvisada sala.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿Quieres saber qué pasa? Te desapareces de la noche a la mañana, no contestas el teléfono ni los mensajes, nos preocupaste. Por eso vine a buscarte ¿estás bien?- con forme hablaba el enojo se iba esfumando.

-Sí, estoy bien.

-Sí, se nota. Son las doce de la tarde y sigues en pijama. Además mira el lugar, está todo un desastre- reprochó.

-Enserio, estoy bien, no me pasa nada- La joven cruzó los brazos y le dirigió una mirada completa. –Bien, creeré en ti. Ahora… a lo que iba. Hoy saldremos. Una amiga de la infancia que me encontré de nuevo en mi viaje, vendrá a la ciudad por un tiempo y quiero que la conozcan. Y tú estás obligado a ir –dijo la joven. A Naruto no le pareció, algo lo alertó. Ya había vivido eso antes. Sus amigos (amigas, precisando) se habían encargado de enviarlo a infinidad de citas a ciegas, las cuales todas terminaban de mal en peor.

-No creo que…

-Te callas, todos irán y quieren saber de ti- Y Sakura se fue dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Sin duda tenía que ir, de lo contrario el infierno lo esperaba.

Esperó a que se hiciera de noche sin muchos ánimos y decidió tomarse una ducha. Aún no entendía por qué se sentía así, vacío…sin muchos ánimos. ¡Ese no era él! ¡No! ¡Él era Naruto Namikaze y amaba divertirse! Así que volvería a sus viejos hábitos. Se terminó de duchar, se alistó y se mentalizó todo el recorrido: Tenía que volver a ser lo que era. Se divertiría y dejaría de pensar en tonteras.

Así con ese pensamiento y nuevos ánimos, llegó a la discoteca en la que Sakura le había dicho que se reunirían – le había enviado un texto-. Entró e intentó localizar al resto y cuando lo logró se acercó. Allí estaban ellos.

-Eh Naruto, te veo con otros ánimos- alagó Shikamaru.

-Sí bueno, vengo a bailar después de tiempo – intentó seguir con el buen humor. Pero algo lo detenía. Todos los presentes estaban emparejados. Sí, todos. Aunque le pareció raro no ver a Sakura. -¿Y Sakura-chan?

-Me llamó, me dijo que se retrasaría un poco con su amiga- explicó el pelinegro.

-Oh ¿Y alguien la conoce?- preguntó desinteresadamente, mientras llamaba a un mozo para que le trajera un trago.

-Yo, iba en la escuela primaria con nosotras- mencionó Ino.

-Oh y es prima de Neji- dijo Tenten con una gran sonrisa –Solo que salió de viaje al extranjero por su papá, así que vuelve después de tiempo.

-No vayas a intentar nada, sino Neji te va a matar- le murmuró Ino –Es muy sobreprotector.

Un ligero escalofríos le recorrió el cuerpo. Sí, claro ¿Él fijándose en un familiar de Neji? Ja. En ese momento se imaginó a una versión del castaño pero en mujer, imaginación que terminó por asustarle.

-Hola chicos- la voz de Sakura lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. El volteó a ver su amiga y a la joven que la acompañaba. Era una chica linda, muy linda. Tenía el cabello azul brillante algo desordenado y los ojos iguales a los de su primo, solo que con un destello único. Estaba algo sonrosada, a lo mejor por conocer nuevas personas o quizás por el maratón que Sakura seguro la hizo hacer. Tenía una figura envidiable y aunque era algo baja, todo parecía estar en orden en ella. Dedicó una mirada al rubio y sonrió.

-Y él es Naruto Namikaze. Naruto, Hinata- finalizó la peli rosa con las presentaciones.

-Mucho gusto- saludó él.

-Igualmente- respondió ella con una voz suave.

-¡Bien, a bailar!- saltó la joven.

Hinata tomó asiento a un lado del rubio, mientras las demás parejas salían a bailar.

-¿Por qué no bailas también?- preguntó el joven.

-Es que…bueno yo… a mi…a mí no me gusta mucho- dijo la joven en voz baja un poco sonrojada evitando la mirada del rubio.

-¿Ah? No te escucho, tendrás que hablar más alto, aquí casi no se escucha nada- animó.

La chica tragó saliva. Por si no lo habían notado, la joven era sumamente tímida. -¡No me gusta mucho!- gritó un poco más alto. Aun así era muy suave pero Naruto pudo oírla perfecto.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y qué te gusta hacer? – preguntó.

-Pues… En primera no estar en tanto ruido- contestó de igual manera, lo que ocasionó una sonrisa en el muchacho.

Así se pasaron horas de horas, entre conversaciones y algunos tragos suaves. Naruto se enteró algunas cosas de la joven. Estudiaba Negocios en una Universidad del extranjero a pedido de su familia, amaba a los animales, prefería leer que estar en una fiesta, conocía a Sakura e Ino desde que tenía 7 años y había vivido en el extranjero por más de 5 años luego de salir de la secundaria. El reloj marcaba ya las tres de la mañana cuando la peli azul se percató.

-Oh vaya, mira la hora, creo que tengo que irme-

-Espera ¿te vas sola?- preguntó el rubio mientras la joven acomodaba sus cosas.

-Sí bueno, Sakura parece estar ocupada y Neji-nii aún peor –soltó una sonrisa. –Es mejor irme así.

-Si gustas te acompaño- se ofreció él, todo caballero y galante.

-No quisiera molestarte…

-No te preocupes, de todas maneras yo también estoy cansado. ¿Vamos?- dijo poniéndose de pie y avanzando entre el gentío, la joven lo siguió. Antes de salir de lugar, Naruto se encargó de avisarle a Sasuke sobre su partida.

-¿Te vas?

-Sí, acompañaré a Hinata Hyuuga, ya que todos los demás están ocupados…

-¿Me dejaras con este motón de…?

-No hay opción. Diviértete – había dicho el rubio antes de salir con una sonrisa zorruna mientras el pelinegro se encargaba de asesinarlo con la mirada.

-¿Y hace mucho que conoces a Uchiha-san?- preguntó la peli azul mientras caminaban por las calles.

-Sí, desde que éramos unos niños. Mi padre era buen amigo del suyo.

-Oh ya veo – la joven soltó una sonrisa. Un silencio algo incómodo empezaba a aparecer. Naruto no entendía el porqué. Siempre tenía algo que decir, pero en esta ocasión algo lo interrumpía y no sabía que era. Quizá el mero hecho de todo el quilombo que tenía en la cabeza.

-¿Namikaze-san? – llamó la joven sacando al muchacho de sus pensamientos -¿Te encuentras bien? Pusiste una cara muy seria

-Eh, sí. Llámame Naruto. Namikaze-san me suena a viejo.

-¿Llamarte por tu nombre? Bueno… yo…

-Sí, bueno, no te preocupes por los protocolos y todo eso- animó con una sonrisa. Él sabía que la familia Hyuuga era conocida por sus altos modales y lo chapado al antiguo.

-Naruto-kun…-dijo casi en murmuro.

-Bueno, eso suena mejor- sonrió recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa de ella. –Y cuéntame, Hinata. ¿Tienes novio?- oh si, olvidaba decir que Naruto tampoco tenía tacto ni mucho menos prudencia y recato al hablar. Y cuando la curiosidad lo invadía… bueno, era casi como un niño.

-Yo…no, la verdad… no – respondió la joven con cierto sonrojo. Naruto temió por un momento que la peli azul pensara que él estaba intentando coquetear con ella. Realmente no, quizá si hubiera sido otra chica…pero por algún motivo esa chica no lo llamaba ni siquiera para eso. No. Esa chica era… Distinta.

-¿Y tú? –preguntó en un tono bajo casi inaudible, pero aun así Naruto lo consiguió.

-No, yo no soy de ese tipo

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno… digamos que eso del asunto del amor no me va mucho. Es más, ando casado con soltería. ¿Y tú?

-Bueno, yo creo que tu esposa te es infiel –dijo la chica a lo que Naruto le tomó microsegundos captar. Y soltó una expresión que reveló la realidad, la chica rió.

-Sí, te saca la vuelta conmigo- dijo entre risas –Yo también estoy casada con la soltería.

Naruto sonrió. Vaya esa chica lo sorprendía.

-¿Y por qué si puedo preguntar?

-Bueno, digamos que no he encontrado el indicado – se limitó a decir -¿Tú?

-Eh… Bueno, realmente no sé, quizá menos trabajo, más ahorro, menos molestias, no sé en realidad.

La chica sonrió.

-Te apoyo. Creo que estando solos es mejor. Aunque mis amigos no dejan de decirme…

-¿Qué te pierdes de algo grande?

-Exacto- ambos se echaron a reír, realmente esa conversación estaba transformándose en algo ameno.

-Y segunda esposa de mi esposa ¿Dónde queda tu casa?- bromeó el rubio.

-Ya no falta mucho, si deseas puedes dejarme aquí- habló la joven.

-No, claro que no. Podré ser soltero, pero soy un caballero

-Oh que considerado. Gracias

Y ambos charlaron y rieron, cada quién sintió realmente aquella persona que se encontraba a su lado era un reflejo disparejo, tenían en común tanto como se diferenciaban, pero se entendían.

-Vaya ya va a amanecer- dijo de pronto la joven observando su reloj –Nos hemos quedado casi dos horas conversando- reprochó entre risas. Se habían quedado hablando y hablando a fuera de la casa de la peli azul.

-Sí, bueno…mientras nuestra esposa no se moleste- guiñó el rubio.

-No, a ella no le importará. Pero creo que a mi padre sí. Así que me despido. Fue un placer Naruto. – sonrió.

-Lo mismo digo, me la pasé bien.

-Igual. Espero que nos veamos pronto.

-Sí, quizá podamos quedar un día para vernos –la joven alzó una ceja ¿eso era cita? No, imposible. Habían pasado dos horas hablando sobre lo difícil que era tener una relación, lo desagradable que era hacer tanta cursilería y el esmero que se necesitaba para una pareja. Ambos habían concordado muy bien, ambos por fin se habían sentido comprendidos, intercambiaron teorías y ambos se reconocieron: corazonfobicos y expertos consejeros sin experiencia.

-En plan de amigos, me refiero –aclaró el joven, el rostro de la muchacha se relajó –Ya sabes, compañeros amantes de la libertad y todo eso. Además acabas de llegar de un largo viaje, hay nuevos lugares que seguro no conoces. ¿Te animas?

La joven hizo una mueca un tanto adorable. –Claro, porque no. ¿Puede ser el viernes?

-Mañana es viernes

-¿Puedes o no?

-Sí

-Entonces viernes. ¿A las 3?

-A las 12-, entre más temprano, más cosas. Yo invito el almuerzo-

-Genial, no esperaba menos- rió la joven –Hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana.

Y así Naruto Namikaze se dirigió a su respectivo hogar, sin mucho que pensar, solamente en la buena amiga que se había hecho.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Espero que les gusté hasta ahora :D Yo me divertí mucho hacerlo. Realmente ha sido inspirado en un caso de la vida real(?**

**Si me dejan un review, realmente no me molestaría :)**

**Saludos~***


	2. Anti-citas y algo más

Hola :D

Antes que nada dos cosas:

1. Lamento la demora de la continuación

2. ¿Recuerdan que dije que sería un Two*Shot? Pues se transformó un fanfic. Lo siento mucho, las ideas no dejaban de fluir u.u ~ Espero que les guste :)

**Nota:** Tos personajes de Naruto Shippuden le pertenecen a Kishimoto y son utilizados sin fines de lucro. La historia, por otro lado, es de mi propiedad

* * *

**¡Te lo dije!**

**Capítulo 2: ****Anti-citas y algo más~**

¡Ay Naruto Namikaze! Si solo se viera en el espejo, comprendería por qué esos: "Te lo dije…"

Pero él insistía en su teoría. Y ahora no era el único, Hinata Hyuuga se había unido a su secta de: "Corazonfobicos patentados". ¡Pero si eran el uno para el otro! Todos, todos lo sabían, incluso ustedes que leen esto se darían cuenta, pero ellos, ni en sueños se lo imaginaban.

Al día siguiente de quedar, Naruto fue en busca de la adorable Hinata a las 12:15 en punto, obviamente tenía que llegar con un elegante retraso para causar intrigar pero no fue porque lo planeó, NO. Él chico se había quedado dormido.

Hinata lo recibió con una hermosa sonrisa y no era porque le alegrara verle la cara a Naruto –aunque eso era en parte- sino que las fachas del rubio le habían ocasionado gracia. El oji azul había empleado el modo "Rápidos y furiosos", ósea correr antes de que la otra persona se enfurezca y lo mate, por lo que se encontraba en total desalineo.

-¿Te quedaste dormido?- preguntó la chica algo divertida.

-¿Cómo…?

-Sospechas- río. -¿Vamos? – la joven salió y empezaron a caminar.

-¿A dónde quieres?- preguntó el joven con una sonrisa, por algún motivo esa chica le agradaba, podía sentirse él mismo con ella.

-Mmm no sé, ¿A dónde quieres ir tú?- contestó la muchacha con la voz un poco apagada, hacía unos minutos que se había quedado en silencio. Naruto suspiró. Pensó que quizá se había molestado por haber llegado tarde y bueno quizá la joven tenía razón. Para él las mujeres eran unas histéricas exageradas, él ya había pasado muchas veces por eso, créanlo, algunas se encargaron que Naruto "aprendiera" la lección colorándole la mitad de la cara de una bofetada, otras ni caso prestaban y luego se las ingeniaba para realizar su venganza de una manera "sutil", ósea haciendo que la billetera del rubio quedará sin siquiera un centavo. Nunca entendió por qué las mujeres se enfadaban tanto si se retrasaba a penas minutos o segundos. En una oportunidad, Sakura le había dicho que eso se debía a que con eso medían que tanto interés tenía un chico por ellas o algo así… Un momento, ¿acaso aquella peli azul pensaba que eso era una cita? No, imposible. Ayer habían llegado a un acuerdo… o quizá…

-Naruto-kun- llamó ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos y volteando a verla.

-¿S-si? –

-Dime algo…- Naruto temió.

-¿Sí?

-¿Esto es una cita? – preguntó con timidez y con un sonrojo. He ahí lo que Naruto temía tanto. Estaba sonrojada ¿acaso en una noche se habría ido todo lo hablado?

-Bueno… esto…

-¡Es que…! –La joven saltó, un tanto apenada –No quiero que mal intérpretes, es solo que un chico, una chica… Además mi hermana y mi primo dice que eres de aquellos que salen con muchas chicas y bueno, no quería que pienses que esto…- había dicho eso tan rápido que Naruto a penas capto palabra pero había entendido lo suficiente, esa chica estaba igual que él: No quería que el otro piense que es una cita, y es por eso que andaba sonrojada: Tenía pena.

Se echó a reír ante la mirada de extrañez de la joven.

-Yo estaba pensado preguntarte exactamente lo mismo- confesó. –Tranquila, no lo es y bueno, no es que niegue esa fama que me dan los demás, pero no es del todo como lo dicen- aclaró. –Pero creo que tienes razón- dijo luego de que la joven soltara un ligero suspiro de alivio –Un chico, una chica, quizá se pueda mal interpretar, si quieres estar más cómoda ¿Qué tal si hacemos una Anti-cita?

-¿Anti-cita? ¿Y cómo es eso? – preguntó con inocencia.

-Pues, para comenzar creo que estamos muy arreglados ¿Qué opinas irnos a cambiar, como para un día "típico", luego vamos a la sala de video juegos, a caminar, a comer a un mal sitio y si tienes frío prometo no prestarte mi chaqueta-

-Eso suena bien- rió la joven. –Pero creo que… irnos a cambiar la dejaremos para otra-

-Sí, como que ya se hace tarde… Mejor seguimos y eso lo dejamos para otro día ¿está bien?-

-Sí –aceptó la muchacha. Ese Naruto le estaba cayendo muy bien.

-Es una promesa –

-Por mi bien- rió.

Y así se les fue la tarde, fueron a caminar mientras conversaban de cosas triviales, comieron en una carretilla de cerca a la plaza, fueron al centro de juegos, se metieron a una tienda de ropa a probarse sombreros y cosas así… Naruto se lo pasó de maravilla, hacía mucho que no la pasaba tan bien con alguien. Había encontrado a una amiga que lo comprendía muy bien, aunque era demasiado tímida y un poco rarita, a él le agradaba. Y ella parecía coincidir, Naruto era esa clase de personas que hacía una locura y jalaba a quién este a su lado a ella, se la pasaban muy bien juntos.

Luego de aquel día sus salidas y visitas se hicieron más frecuentes, todo gracias a sus amigos. Todo había comenzado de pura casualidad pero luego se aliaron para logar lo que todos se esperaban: la unión.

Todo comenzó cuando Ino y Sai hicieron una barbacoa e invitaron a todos, y para variar las parejitas eran lo que más sobresalía, a excepción de Naruto y Hinata, dos solteros que se llevaban de maravilla. Y eso se pudo notar al instante, la química que irradiaban era tal que si ustedes hubieran estado presentes los hubieran declarado marido y mujer, allí mismo.

En fin, en esa barbacoa además de una serie de conversaciones, "chismes", debates entre por qué preferían estar solos contra las parejas que decían que son unos tontos, los bailes improvisados y las bromas, sus amigos se confabularon a sus espaldas y eso era algo que esos dos ni se percataron.

Las salidas se hacían más frecuentes. Sakura llamaba a cada dos días para hacer algo en grupo, salían de paseos, discotecas, a comer, en casa, una noche de películas o juegos, cualquier excusa era buena. Pero bueno, la ingenuidad no les iba a durar toda la vida ¿no? Ellos empezaron a sospechar que en algo tramaban, por lo que decidieron dejar de asistir a las respectivas salidas y prefirieron quedarse en sus casas. Alejados de planes y así fue por un largo fin de semana que todos decidieron irse de campamento. Ok no todos, Sasuke fue a obligación y regañadientes, Sai arrastrado y Neji a engaños. Oh sí, Tenten le había dicho que Hinata iría con Naruto como pareja y ya que por algún motivo este estaba en contra del NaruHina (Sí, ese era el nombre dado por sus amigos para la pareja que iban a formar tarde o temprano esos dos), se subió al auto antes que nadie y cuando vio que Hinata no iría…pues…el carro ya había arrancado. Pobre Neji, pensar que dejó solo a Naruto con Hinata. Cierto, volviendo con ellos.

**Naruto-kun:  
**Y ya que no fuimos al campamento confabulador ¿Quieres hacer algo?

**Hina:  
**No sé ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo en mente?

**Naruto-kun:  
**Sí, nuestra ANTI-CITA.

**Hina:  
**Oh ¿sigue en pie?

**Naruto-kun:  
**Si, nunca olvido mis promesas.

**Hina:  
**Me parece excelente. ¿Nos vemos entonces?

**Naruto-kun:  
**¿Mañana paso por ti a las 12?

**Hina:  
**De acuerdo, te espero a las 12:30. ¿Toda desarreglada no?

**Naruto-kun:  
**Esa es la idea. Saldría en pijama pero no quiero correr en bóxer con mi gorro.

**Hina:  
**¿Tienes un gorro para dormir?

**Naruto-kun:  
**Te sorprenderías las cosas que tengo

**Hina:  
**Jaja, de acuerdo. Nos vemos Naruto-kun.

**Naruto-kun:  
**Hasta mañana, Hina.

Ambos cerraron celulares.

A la mañana siguiente se vieron. Elegantemente tarde, 12:30 se encontraron. Ella lucía completamente normal y él, el mejor de los vagabundos.

-Linda chaqueta- alagó el rubio señalando la gran polera de usaba la joven, la cual la hacía ver más pequeña de lo que era. Tenía un pantalón de tela negro y zapatillas a juego, su cabello recogido con un moño y una pequeña bolsa atravesando su pecho.

-Gracias, era de Neji. ¿Y tú? No te ves mal-

-JAJA- se mofó sin gracia el joven. Sabía que ella bromeaba, después de todo este estaba con una simple chaqueta negra sobre un polo naranja, un pantalón de jean y zapatillas oscuras, el cabello rubio alborotado y una pinta de adonis recién levantado. Él lucía realmente bien hasta con pijamas.

-Entonces ¿Qué se hace en una Anti-cita?- indagó la muchacha.

-Ya te dije

-No especificaste

-Bueno, digamos que es sorpresa…-dijo juguetón mientras avanzando.

-¡Hey! Eso no es justo Naruto-kun – lo persiguió mientras hacía un mohín.

Naruto la llevó a una sala de juegos, de aquellas en donde una chica jamás se aventuraría a ir sola por la gran población de chicos, y el olor inconfundible que delataba las horas y horas que pasaban aquellos muchachos malgastando su vida entre juegos de vídeo, computadoras entre otras cosas. Debía admitir que entrar a ese lugar era como ir a un safari: Hinata podía observar a los hombres en su hábitat natural.

-¿Qué opinas? – dijo el muchacho todo alegre.

-Bueno…yo…- la joven se sentía un poco intimidada ya que era la única mujer en aquel hábitat oscuro y sentía miradas de todo tipo sobre sí.

-Ven Hina- el rubio la jaló del brazo y la sentó en una de aquellas máquinas de peleas en donde tenías que presionar botoncitos y mover una palanca. Insertó una moneda y se preparaba para insertar la otra.

-Nee. Naruto-kun yo, yo nunca he jugado esto- confesó un poco sonrojada.

-No te preocupes-Ttebayo- aquella palabrita era un pequeño tic que tenía el rubio, lo que en sí le daba algo de espíritu de niño. –Yo te enseño-

Naruto le explicó algo rápido: Verde saltas, rojo disparas, azul defiendes y amarillo cambias de arma. Fácil.

-No te preocupes si al principio no te sale. Igual estás compitiendo conmigo y yo soy un profesional- Cuanta confianza tenía Naruto. –El punto es divertirse.

Diez minutos después: el marcador mostraba: 786 vs 1000

-Vamos Naruto-kun, el punto es divertirse ¿no?- rió la joven.

-Es suerte. ¿Quieres probar con esto? Es un juego de bandas…-

-Oh si, lo jugaba cuando estaba de viaje. Claro que no en esta versión- dijo la muchacha cogiendo un bajo y Naruto una Guitarra.

Cinco minutos después, el marcador tampoco jugó al favor del rubio.

-¡Eres buena!-

-Es divertido.

Jugaron un rato más.

-¿Qué ves Hina?- preguntó el muchacho mientras observaba al a joven que se había perdido entre la vitrina de uno de los anaqueles del lugar.

-Na-nada.

-Vamos, dime

-Bueno…eso- la joven señaló un pequeño anillo de color plateado con una pequeña piedra lila en el centro y dos blancas a su alrededor.

-¿Sabes que es de fantasía no?

-No importa, es hermoso.

-Lástima que cuesta dos mil tickets

-Ow- la joven pareció un poco desilusionada.

-Capaz y algún día lo consigas Hina, como vas… creo que me ganarás pronto. ¡Yo he ahorrado casi la mitad de esos tickets en casi seis años!, yo creo que lo consigues en tres – intentó animar, la joven sonrió.

-¿Enserio? – sonrió.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Eres genial Hina-chan! ¡Ttebayo!

-Gracias- sonrió.

Y así, se la pasaron, hasta que el hambre llegó. Hinata salió del lugar de lo más alegre.

-¿Te diviertes?

-Sí, esta Anti-cita es increíble, pero muero de hambre ¿Qué comemos?

-Te diría para ir a un restaurant cerca pero… eso estaría en contra de nuestro plan

-¿Y si vamos a Ichiraku?- Aquellas palabras chocaron contra el muchacho como un rayo.

-¿Conoces Ichiraku?- preguntó entre curioso y sorprendido. Realmente sorprendido.

-Pues sí, solía comer allí a menudo antes de viajar y pues, el otro día mencionaste algo sobre ese lugar. Y ya que no es una cita, es un puesto perfecto como para ir ¿no crees? Es un tanto informal-

-Sí claro, yo amo Ichiraku- habló el blondo con emoción lo que causó una risa en la oji perla.

Y allí se encaminaron.

-¡Naruto!- Saludó el dueño cuando el joven se coló por las pequeñas cortinas. – ¿Hoy vienes solo?

-No viejo, vengo acompañado- dijo tomando asiento, mientras la peli azul entraba detrás de él.

-Pero si es la pequeña Hinata Hyuuga ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar –saludó con un pequeño sonrojo mientras tomaba asiento al lado del rubio.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? – En ese momento el anciano se quedó observando a ambos jóvenes perspicazmente. -¡No me digas que ustedes dos!

-¡No pienses cosas que no son viejo!- saltó antes Naruto, mientras el hombre se reponía.

-¿Entonces…ustedes?

-N-no es lo que piensa, nosotros solo…pues…- la peli azul intentó justificarse pero el hombre ya se había puesto a cocinar. -¿Un tazón verdad? ¡Tengo uno especial para parejas!

-¡Dos, y deja de bromear!- saltó nuevamente Naruto. La risa de la Hyuuga le llamó la atención.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-De nada, solo que me das gracia. – A tal respuesta el rubio soltó una ligera sonrisa.

La velada transcurrió de una manera inesperada, el viejo les había puesto solo un tazón y luego de burlarse un rato de la cara de Naruto, le dio otro mientras le advertía a Hinata que no se involucre con semejante don juan vago, a lo que la joven solo atinó a sonreír. Posteriormente se toparon con dos chicas que al parecer habían salido antes con Naruto y luego de mandarlo a volar, literalmente, se fueron enfadadas. Naruto solo suspiró y Hinata se preguntó por qué había optado por salir con dos chicas que eran amigas en tiempos continuos, él afirmó que era inocente y las que lo habían invitado a salir eran ellas a él. Aprovechando el incidente Ichiraku-san se dispuso a contarle a Hinata los muchos episodios que habían sucedido con Naruto en el lugar, no eran muchos, pero si interesantes. La joven solo reía, mientras Naruto atoraba su vergüenza con ramen.

Un par de horas más tarde ambos se encontraban caminando por las tranquilas calles de la Ciudad.

-¡Qué molesto!-

-¿Sigues enojado Naruto-kun?

-¿Es que uno no puede salir a divertirse con una amiga sin que piensen otra cosa?

-No entiendo por qué te molestas – mencionó la oji perla a lo que Naruto le dedicó una mirada de: "¿Estás hablando enserio?" –Vamos, tú y yo lo sabemos, que piensen lo que quieran… A no ser…- De pronto la joven se quedó callada con una mano en la boca y una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

-¿Qué? ¿A no ser que qué, Hinata?

-No, nada – la joven se volteó completamente sonrojada

-Hinata ¿qué demonios estás pensando?

-Na-nada- aceleró el paso con la cara roja.

-¡Eh! ¡Espera, Hinata! ¡Dime!- pidió mientras se adelantaba a la joven y se interponía en su camino.

-De acuerdo- tomó aire -A lo mejor no quieres que nadie piense otra cosa por que a ti… por que a ti… a ti… ¡A ti te gustan los hombres!- gritó… Los pájaros de los árboles más cercanos volaron, las palabras retumbaron en el ambiente, las personas que caminaban por allí rieron un poco, Hinata estaba totalmente roja por el atrevimiento que acababa de hacer mientras que Naruto, procesaba la información.

-¡¿EH?!- Gritó - ¡¿De qué estás hablando Hinata?!

-¿No? ¿No es eso? ¿Me equivoqué?- preguntó con inocencia, tan linda ella.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- reclamó exaltado el muchacho, sonrojado.

-¿Acerté?

-¡No, digo que sí te equivocaste!

-Ah…Lo siento – rió la joven.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió semejante cosa?

-No lo sé, se me ocurrió… ¿Entonces qué es? A lo mejor no quieres que una chica en particular se entere…-

-¡Tampoco es eso!

-¿Entonces?

-Solo no me gusta que las personas mal interpreten las cosas. Me gusta ser claro.

-Oh ya veo. Entonces siento mucho haberte hecho pasar ese mal rato –dijo con una ligera reverencia.

-¡No hagas eso! Qué rara eres- culminó el joven, mientras la chica lo miraba atenta. -Vamos de una vez, se hace tarde – habló el muchacho.

-De acuerdo – Hinata lo siguió. –Por cierto, Naruto-kun-

-¿Qué pasa ahora Hina-chan?

-Va a llover – dijo la joven con voz serena y sin apartar la vista del camino.

-¿De qué estás hablando ahora? Si hace un tiempo estupendo –Oh santa obra del destino (Y de la que escribe el fic) la lluvia se precipitó rápidamente cubriendo todo el parque y a los dos jóvenes. Naruto volteó lentamente a ver a la joven, quién hizo lo mismo, sin cambiar la expresión serena.

-¿Eres psíquica o algo así?

-No, solo que hace unos instantes me cayó una gota en la mejilla.

-Vaya manera de terminar nuestra Anti-cita.

-Bueno, me divertí mucho –sonrió la joven.

-Yo también – respondió de igual manera el joven.

-Eto…Naruto-kun, mejor irnos rápido o nos enfermaremos

-No creo Hina-chan, yo tengo defensas altas… - presumió.

Y bueno, dicho y hecho. Naruto se pasó la siguiente semana enfermo en cama, por suerte Hinata no había pescado la gripe por lo que lo fue a visitar un par de veces y no por voluntad, o bueno quizá una de ellas sí.

Sus amigos nunca supieron que ambos habían salido en una Anti-cita y seguían en su plan, realmente las mentes criminales tras todo movimiento eran nada más y nada menos que: Ino, Sakura y Tenten, las cuales obligaban, sobornaban y engañaban a todos para que jugaran a su favor. En una ocasión mientras Naruto estaba enfermo llamaron a Hinata diciéndole que necesitaban que le lleve algo a Naruto y se las habían arreglado para que todos le den excusas, a las finales ella terminó en casa de Naruto haciéndole compañía y ayudándole un poco en la limpieza.

Sakura no podía esperar el momento que vinieran a contarles que eran pareja y ella revele que la mente maestra tras todo fueron ellos, pero eso no sucedía.

-¡Yo creo que Naruto es gay!- sentenció Ino un día al hablar de eso.

-No creo, ha salido con muchas chicas… - intentó apoyar Tenten

-Y a ninguna le hizo caso ¿verdad?

-Pues seguro…

-Yo creo que simplemente no hay un clic –apoyó Sai

-¡Por favor! Esos dos se comen con los ojos- chilló Sakura

-A lo mejor, ninguno se ha dado cuenta…- habló Chouji.

-Es lo más probable, Naruto es un 100 en distracción y Hinata, es muy despistada con sus sentimientos–siguió Neji.

-Ósea que ambos son muy problemáticos

-O quizá simplemente no se quieren enamorar- esta vez y a sorpresa de todos, habló Sasuke.

-¿A qué te refieres, mi amor? – preguntó la oji jade.

-Déjenlos solos y ya verán – finalizó el pelinegro.

Todos los demás se miraron.

-Pero…-

-Será mejor así, amor- contestó Neji, quién abrazaba a Tenten, la cual estaba dispuesta a seguir insistiendo con el tema.

-Ok, dejémosles- finalizó la peli rosa.

Pasaron los días, Hinata ya iba a cumplir los cuatro meses en su ciudad natal, y ella y Naruto realmente se habían hecho muy amigos. Ambos se quedaban hablando hasta altas horas de la noche por cualquier medio, se aconsejaban, salían a pasear, a comprar, veían películas juntos, casi parecía una relación, más sin embargo ambos seguían negándoles al mundo que existiera una chispa entre los dos. Sus amigos habían decidido no insistir más, estaban seguros que tarde o temprano se darían cuenta de lo que sucedía por sí mismos.

-Los chicos pararon…Al fin – dijo el rubio mientras se recostaba en su cama. Cerró los ojos mientras empezaba a meditar una y otra vez: ¿por qué tanto drama? Desde que llegó la peli azul, sus amigos habían estado insoportables, y no solo por el hecho de que era evidente su plan para que Hinata se fije en él y viceversa, cosa que estaba demás ya que él había dejado en claro que quería la soltería y pues… ella parecía seguirle el plan. Sino porque se habían empeñado en ello y no dejaban tenerle la libertad de antes. Pero ¡Por fin! Hacia un par de días que habían cesado con las reuniones, salidas y todo eso, por lo que se sentía libre, como antes. Decidió recuperar el tiempo perdido, por alguna razón se sentía más alegre, más motivado, se sentía distinto. Se arregló y decidió ir un rato al café en donde solía ir.

Y allí se encontraba, sentado, observando la nada con una tasa de cappuccino express perdido en pensamientos, ya se le había quitado la dosis de alegría y se encontraba meditando ¿Qué hacía allí?

El celular sonó y en la pantalla apareció:

**Hina ****Llamando.**

Contestó sin chistar.

-Hina, ¿Qué pasó?

-mmh, Naruto-kun ¿estás ocupado?

-No, no realmente ¿por qué? ¿Pasó algo?

-No exactamente, es que, me gustaría hablar contigo.

-Estoy en el café 21 ¿Lo conoces?

-Sí, ¿está bien si voy? No quiero molestarte.

-No te preocupes, aquí te espero. –Sin más cortó. ¿Qué habría sucedido? Esa no era la voz de siempre de la joven, se sentía un poco melancólica.

Naruto esperó unos minutos, cuando una dulce voz lo sacó de pensamiento.

-Hola lindo ¿Qué haces solito? – Ok un muy mal comentario para iniciar una conversación. Alzó la mirada dispuesto a decirle a Hinata que había hecho una mala broma pero su expresión cambió al encontrarse con otra joven de cabellos rubios y ojos violáceos, los cuales conocía muy bien. Era una de aquellas chicas con las que había salido antes, era muy hermosa, cierto, pero demasiado engreída para los gustos de él.

-Shion.

-Ow Veo que no te olvidaste de mí- sonrió mientras se sentaba en la silla delante de él.

-¿Qué haces solito?

-Pensaba

-¿En mí?

-Quizá. ¿Qué haces por aquí? Pensé que estabas en…

-¿Estados Unidos? Aj ese lugar me aturde. Me volví en cuanto acabé el primer semestre.

-Oh ya veo.

-¿Y qué es de ti? ¿Por fin te atraparon? ¿O sigues con la soltería?

-Lo mismo que siempre

-Vaya, aun no hay quién para atrapar a Naruto Namikaze

-Pues no, realmente no.

-Entonces… ¿tengo una oportunidad? – dijo Shion con voz "seductora", o un triste intento de ello, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rubio.

-¿Qué haces? Preguntó mientras intentaba alejarse un poco.

-Oh vamos… Naruto-

-¿Naruto-kun? – vaya momento que fue a aparecer, Naruto volteó la mirada hacia la peli azul que acababa de llegar y observaba esa escena un tanto sorprendida.

-¡Lo siento! No quise interrumpir – sin más se dio media vuelta y salió del establecimiento.

-Hinata, espera

-¿Qué pasa Naru? ¿Es alguien importante?

-Sí, bueno…Shion me tengo que ir – El joven se puso de pie.

-¿Me vas a dejar aquí? – preguntó con aire ofendido.

-Algún día te recompensaré, lo siento –Sin más el joven salió disparado dejando un billete sobre la mesa.

-Vaya, vaya, así que tenemos una ganadora –rió por lo bajo la rubia.

-¡Hey! ¡Espera!- el rubio salió rápidamente del establecimiento. Se detuvo en la entrada y giró la mirada por el alrededor, intentando localizar aquella cabellera azul brillante que caracterizaba a la joven de ojos perlinos. ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de haber dejado que ella lo encontrara en aquella situación? ¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en malograrle la vida? ¿Por qué siempre todo le salía de mal en peor…? ¡Espera! ¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que ella creyera? Sí, obvio, era su amiga. Más que eso, en realidad era alguien importante para él, era su compañera de tonterías, de risas, de lágrimas, era su confidente, su compinche, su pana, su pata, su choche, su… ¿en qué iba? A sí, era alguien importante, realmente… ella…ella… ¡Ella era su mejor amiga! (Ok, él tenía problemas)

Empezó a correr, aún no lo entendía del todo, pero se sentía preocupado, culpable, angustiado. Su amiga había ido a contarle algo importante, quería confiar en él y él… él estaba haciendo cosas que no vienen al caso…

Y allí la vio, iba a paso apresurado, con la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados pegados a su cuerpo. Él sonrió, sabía a donde se dirigía, lo sabía bien, aquel tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, ella sin decírselo le había demostrado tantas cosas que ya podía descifrar por si solo las acciones de la joven, aunque he de admitir que muchas veces la petiza lo sorprendía ¡y en grande!

La siguió a distancia prudente, ella seguía caminando a toda prisa, guiada por instinto, casi automático. Dio vuelta en la primera entrada, pasó por calles y avenidas, hasta que por fin, dio vuelta y entró a lo que parecía un pequeño parque.

Cruzó por la parte de árboles hasta que llegó. Era hermoso. Tomó asiento en una de las bancas, frente al mar que se extendía en todo su esplendor, sí, estaban en un mirador. Y uno muy bello. La joven se encontraba con la cabeza gacha murmurando mil palabras por minuto que Naruto no pudo ni entender. Rió. Aquella actitud le daba gracia, parecía una niña. En verdad era rara pero en cierta forma adorable. Dio un par de pasos cuando se detuvo de golpe. Un chico, mejor dicho: un futuro cadáver, se le había acercado a la joven y se había sentado a su lado, a una distancia demasiada corta. Él no lo reconocía.

Y lo siguiente que pasó fue:

Un grito, una pestañada, un golpe, otro grito.

Ahora en versión humana extendida natural: Aquel joven se había aproximado a ella con dos motivos: 1. Asaltarla y 2. Intentar sobrepasarse con ella, como era de esperarse, Naruto no podía quedarse con las manos cruzadas y leyendo los movimientos de aquel pervertido, saltó como caballero azul que era en rescate de la damisela en peligro. En cuanto vio que el muchacho se aproximaba al rostro de la joven, el cual había cogido con su mano, él corrió, saltó por la banca, ella gritó al intentar zafarse, el rubio le tiró un puñete al chico que lo hizo volar metros a distancia. Ella pestañó de sorpresa, reconociendo al que tenía en su delante.

El otro se paró con ganas de más, él solo le dedicó una mirada que el hizo que el esqueleto andante se vaya corriendo mientras gritaba como buena niña que era.

-¿Hina? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó mientras se daba vuelta, la joven era un manojo de nervios y lágrimas. Solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Vamos, te llevo a casa –y sin más empezó a caminar, mientras la joven lo seguía a paso lento con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas. En un momento se detuvo, el rubio volteó a verla, sabía que se había sorprendido mucho. Se acercó a ella y la cogió de los hombros. –Tranquila- y sonrió, aquella sonrisa que mataba y hacía soñar a todas las damas y señoritas que pasaban por su delante y tenían el honor de verla.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, a la par.

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué?- preguntó con la voz aun congestionada, tímida y ronca por lo que había llorado.

-No te hagas la boba Hina, ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

-Oh, eso…- la joven bajó un poco la mirada. Él supuso lo que ella podría estar pensando.

-¡Lo siento!

-¿Ah?

-Disculpa, no quería que…

-¡No! ¡Discúlpame tú a mí! Por interrumpirte así….ya sabes…lamento ser tan inoportuna- finalizó con voz baja, casi en murmuro.

-No interrumpiste nada, descuida.

-Igual, lo siento.

-Ya basta- el chico sonrió y ella lo siguió.

-¡Ya, ahora si dime!

-Bueno…Yo….- Salvada por la campana, el celular del oji azul timbraba.

-¿No vas a contestar, Naruto-kun? – dijo un tanto nerviosa

-Primero dime – dijo serio

-Vamos, puede ser importante- reprochó ella, y con cierto enojó, el cogió el celular:

-¿Si? ¿Diga? Más vale que sea importante porque acaba de interrumpir….- El semblante del joven se ensombreció. Vaya que el destino lo odiaba.

Paseaba su vista por los blancos pasadizos de aquel lugar, ya había anochecido, pero la intensidad de las luces no dejaba notar la diferencia entre medio día y la hora en realidad. El silencio que se apoderaba en aquella sala de espera empezaba a atormentarlo. Solo oía el sonido del tic tac del reloj. ¿Quién lo diría? Si dicen tic tac. Naruto empezaba a estresarse, tenía un tic en la pierna, la movía de arriba abajo apoyándose en los dedos.  
Hinata no sabía que decir, cuando él colgó la llamada simplemente tomó su mano y jaló de ella, no dijo nada, pero ella sabía que la necesitaría y no dudó ni un segundo en acompañarlo.  
Un hombre con bata blanca salió del lugar.

-¿Namikaze?

-¡Doctor! – saltó el blondo seguido por la Hyuuga.

-¿Familiar?

-Soy su ahijado, ¿qué pasó?

-Pues, lamento decirle esto…- Maldita frase cliché. El mundo pareció enmudecer. Las palabras del doctor salían frías. Naruto no mostró cambio en su rostro. Estaba serio, sereno, frío.

Salió del hospital. Hinata decidió seguirlo, no sin antes comunicarse con Tsunade, una vieja amiga de la familia y directora del hospital en donde se encontraban, ella tenía que saberlo. A Hinata no le gustaba ser portadora de malas noticias, pero no tuvo elección. Se comunicó con la enfermera pero esta le dijo que Tsunade se había ausentado aquel día. Así que llamó a Sakura, quién era practicante en el hospital y le explicó la situación, ella se ofreció en llamar a Tsunade, dejando a la joven libre.

Salió y buscó con la mirada, ahora le tocaba a ella. Lo encontró sentado en una banca fuera del lugar.

-Naruto-kun…- empezó. Las palabras empezaron a fluir sin que ella supiera exactamente que iba a decirle.

-¿Y qué era lo que tenías que decirme?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó un tanto confundida

-Vamos, dime Hina-chan – insistió.

-No lo haré…

-¿Por qué no?- apretó los puños y mordió su labio.

-No es el momento…

-¡Me importa una mierda el momento!- gritó. Ella se acercó sigilosa y tocó su hombro. -¿Por qué Dios me odia, Hina?- preguntó, aun manteniendo esa postura fría.

-Él no te odia

-Entonces ¿Por qué?...Estoy solo –

-No, no estás solo…

-Perdí a mis padres y ahora, pierdo a la única imagen paterna que tengo. Perdí a mi familia.

-Ellos siempre estarán contigo, Naruto.

-Nunca seré feliz

-No digas tonterías, serás feliz si así lo buscas – intentó animar. Su voz como siempre serena, tranquila, cariñosa, casi maternal.

-¿Cómo puedo ser feliz sin nadie a mi lado?

-Oh, gracias por contarme- respondió con un falso resentir. Él volteó con una ligera sonrisa.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso…- mencionó con voz suave.

-Lo sé, pero lo digo enserio. No estás solo, aquí están tus amigos, gente que te aprecia en verdad, con ellos nunca estarás solo.

-Hasta que ellos tengan su propia familia.

-Si eso pasa, al menos estaré yo- dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Qué me estás proponiendo, Hinata Hyuuga?- dijo con picardía.

-¿Eh? Yo…bueno…-la joven no había pensado en sus palabras -¡Naruto-kun! ¡N-no me re-referías a eso...!- saltó abochornada, lo que causó una sonrisa al muchacho.

-Gracias. Gracias por todo Hina, gracias por estar a mi lado y ser la amiga que eres- dijo con una mirada de ternura. Ella solo atinó a sonrojarse.

-N-no es nada….- permanecieron unos segundos sin decir nada. –Mejor entremos-

-Hina…- llamó el muchacho.

-Dime- respondió ella.

-¿Puedo abrazarte? – preguntó el chico con voz quebradiza.

-¿Eh? - Pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, él ya la abrazaba y escondía su rostro en su hombro. Ella oyó sus sollozos y solo lo abrazó. Y así permanecieron un buen rato.

Aquel día, él perdió a alguien importante, ella no le dijo lo que quería, ambos sufrían a su forma, pero se acompañaron y se animaron mutuamente. Ella a él con su presencia y él a ella con su sonrisa y su mirada.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews~* **

**Volveré pronto. Lo prometo ;) **


	3. Compromisos y malos entendidos

Hola :D

He aquí el siguiente capítulo, siento la demora.

**Advertencia:** Personajes con ligeras diferencias en su personalidad.

**Nota:** Tos personajes de Naruto Shippuden le pertenecen a Kishimoto y son utilizados sin fines de lucro. La historia, por otro lado, es de mi propiedad

* * *

**¡Te lo dije!**

**Capítulo 3:**** Compromisos y Malos entendidos.**

Pasó el tiempo, tan deprisa que en un parpadear ya había pasado más de un mes. Naruto ya había recuperado su actitud alegre y confiable, ella lo había ayudado y no es por darle todo el crédito solo porque es una de nuestras protagonistas. Naruto recibió la visita de todos sus amigos, sus profesores, sus conocidos, sin embargo, la única que lograba entenderlo era aquella petiza rarita que intentaba mantenerse al margen y de alejarse cuando él se encontraba con alguna persona o alguna chica, pero él insistía en tenerla al lado. Era como algo necesario.

-¿Me dirás? – dijo un día de repente, estaban en la casa del rubio, sentados en la sala viendo televisión. Ella había ido por petición del joven.  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-No te hagas Hina  
-No entiendo… -él le dedico una mirada de complicidad.  
-No lo haré- ella la entendió.  
-Por favor…  
-¡No!  
Naruto hizo un puchero, mismo niño mimado a quién le niegan salir a jugar. Ella rio pero permaneció fuerte en su decisión.  
-¡Oye! He estado pensando en algo – dijo el joven volviendo a su actitud de siempre. Vaya que Naruto era un chico muy voluble.  
-¿En qué? – respondió ella, estaba concentrada en un libro que había hallado entre toda la basura del joven.  
-En lo que te dije la vez pasada.  
-Tantas cosas que dices, Naruto-kun – sonrió.  
-Sobre eso de estar solo, ya sabes.  
-Ya hablamos de eso, te dije que…  
-Sí, lo sé… Justo de eso quería hablarte. Tengo un trato. – Dijo convencido y determinado.  
-¿Un trato?- Aquellas palabras hicieron que la joven apartara su vista de aquella revista y le preste toda la atención merecida al muchacho, el cual se había sonrojado. ¡NARUTO NAMIKAZE SONROJADO! ¡Rayos!, eso no se veía muy a menudo, y maldición, realmente se veía adorable. Realmente tenía que ser algo muy vergonzoso o penoso para que él, Naruto, el donjuán más solicitado después de Sasuke Uchiha, se ponga en esa forma.  
-Sí…. Es que la otra vez veía un programa de televisión, en donde mencionaban sobre un respaldo.  
-¿Un respaldo? –¿En que momento esa conversación se había tornado en esa dirección?.  
-Ajá, ya sabes… Cómo un seguro. Si hasta cierta edad dos personas no han conseguido a alguien, se casan, para no estar solos – mencionó apenado.  
_¿Casan? ¿Matrimonio? ¡¿WHAT?!¡¿Qué?!  
_-No entiendo...– Hina luchaba por salir de la perplejidad.  
-Por ejemplo, si tú y yo, no estamos casados hasta cierta edad, o si no tenemos a alguien especial… nos casamos-  
-¡¿EH?!- por primera vez el grito de la joven se oyó en todo el mundo, bueno, en toda la calle, bueno, en el edificio… quizá solo en esa habitación pero ¡se oyó!  
-Esto, bueno…solo es una idea. Es que como somos los dos corazonfobicos, solitarios y eres mi mejor amiga y la única que me entiende y nos llevamos tan bien, para no estar solos en nuestra vejes y si quieres podemos hacer un **No-matrimonio**…- Aquellas palabras el rubio lo dijo tan rápido que la joven a penas y captó. Sonrió. Esa actitud del rubio le había parecido tan tierna e infantil que provocaba una sensación de alegría en su pecho. Y alguien le tenía que explicar que colocar el **NO** o el **ANTI **antes de la palabra no solucionaba todo. Pero bueno, en ese caso, su propia actitud parecía dar resultado.

-De acuerdo  
-¡¿Enserio?!- el rostro del joven se iluminó.  
-Sí, será divertido un "**no-matrimonio**"- dijo la chica divertida.  
-Vaya, pensé que no querrías.  
-¿Cómo negarme? Después de todo tendré un hermoso anillo- bromeó  
-¿Anillo? ¿Quién dijo algo de un anillo?  
-Si vamos a hacer esto, lo hacemos bien, sino te quedarás solo de por vida Naruto-kun  
-Está bien – suspiró resignado.  
-Genial…mmm-la chica llevó un dedo a su barbilla y miró al cielo, como si buscara la respuesta a algo –A los 25 ¿Te parece?  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-La edad máxima.  
-Tenemos 20  
-No pienso casarme tan vieja.  
-30  
-25  
-29  
-24  
-28  
-23  
-27  
-22  
-26  
-24  
-25  
-De acuerdo, a los 25 será.  
-¡Me engañaste!  
-Naruto-kun, eres malo negociando.  
-Sabes que solo quedarán…  
-Cinco años, lo sé. Así que más vale que busques a alguien linda o terminarás casado conmigo- bromeó.  
-Y eso sería grave- ironizó el muchacho siguiéndole el juego, a lo que ambos terminaron riéndose.

-¡¿Y a ti que te sucede, Idiota?!- gritó, hacía tanto que no la oía gritarlo de esa manera. Algo le había advertido en cuanto el timbro sonó, desde un inicio, de una manera tan enérgica.

-Hola Sakura-chan, Tanto tiempo sin verte- dijo de una manera burlona. Ella estaba enfrente de él con las manos en la cintura, retándolo con la mirada.  
-¡Silencio Namikaze! – sentenció- ¡¿Se puede saber cómo es eso de que le **propusiste matrimonio** a Hinata?!- Oh rayos, y el chisme corrió, mejor dicho, voló. El rubio alzó la vista dirigida directamente hacia el joven de cabellos negros que entraba tras la muchacha de ojos jade. Sí, ese "su mejor amigo" al que le dedicó una de aquellas miradas "asesinas" que solo ellos se dedicaban tan a menudo como decir: Hola.**  
**-Yo no lo dije, escuchó cuando gritaste por el teléfono- se excusó restándole importancia. El joven suspiró, tenía que admitir que cuando hablaba por teléfono, muchas veces solía excederse un poquito con el nivel de su voz. ¡Jo! Pero vamos, era un notición, aún no sabía por qué pero parecía que ese hecho lo ponía muy contento.  
-Habla- amenazó la muchacha sacándolo de sus pensamientos.  
-¿Te quieres calmar?  
-¡Me calmo nada! Ni siquiera han salido o han sido novios oficialmente ¿verdad?  
-Pues no…  
-¿Entonces?  
-No es así, Sakura- La joven le dedicó una mirada con un dejo de reto. Esperando impaciente la explicación.  
-Es solo una idea absurda que tuvimos, en caso extremo- dijo él recostándose sobre su sillón, a unos pasos de donde su amigo se había sentado momentos antes.  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Nada, déjalo así  
-¡Dime! –insistió.  
-Es entre ella y yo– finalizó él con un tono de seriedad.  
-Vamos.  
-No – finalizó él. –Ahora ¿eso es todo? – Él tenía una mirada determinada, Sakura lo entendió a la perfección por lo que no quiso seguir con la discusión, sabía que su amigo podía ser el más tonto de la tierra, pero también el más terco. Ok, no hay contraste pero era la realidad.  
-Sí, una sola cosa más – Ella se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta –Tú le haces daño a ella, y la pagarás Namikaze – dijo serena, fría, determinada y muy, pero muy amenazante. Naruto sudó frio. Sabía que las amenazas de su amiga se podían cumplir y eso, créanme que aterraba. Pero, ¿Por qué podría hacerle daño él a ella? Si ella era parte de aquel plan, ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo. No entendía el porqué de la amenaza y aún más el pensar: ¿Cómo él, Naruto, sería capaz de lastimar a alguien que apreciaba tanto, como Hinata Hyuuga?  
-Nos vemos Dobe, pero yo que tú, le hago caso – finalizó el pelinegro mientras salía tras su novia con paso relajado y las manos en los bolsillo.  
-Adiós Teme.

Los días pasaron como quién ve los minutos del reloj pasar: Parecían lentos, pero a la vez rápidos.

-H-hola- saludó la peli azul que llegaba junto a un pequeño bolso que cargaba en uno de sus hombros.  
-Buenos días ¿Qué hora?- preguntó este soltando un suspiro. Había escuchado el timbre y solo había atinado a levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta, abrió y se encontró con aquel rostro sonriente y un poco sonrojado de su **"mejor amiga".**  
-¿Importa eso?- respondió la chica, él dio vuelta y caminó hacia el interior de la vivienda. Ella entró detrás de él, con las manos en la espalda. Naruto se tiró, literalmente, sobre el mueble y encendió la televisión. Para él, que ella esté en ese lugar, era tan común que no le preocupaban sus modales.  
-Nee- llamó ella con su voz dulce. El oji azul volteó la mirada y como por arte de magia despertó de golpe. En sus ojos un brillo de alegría y sorpresa se hizo presente.  
-Feliz Cumpleaños, Naruto-kun- saludó ella. Había sacado un pastel de detrás de su espalda. En él rezaba el nombre del joven con un mensaje de Feliz cumpleaños y un dibujo de él en forma chibi, algo así como mi futuro pastel de cumpleaños. Todo con letra prolija y delicada, hecha de chocolate.  
-Yo…- el joven, por primera vez en el mundo, quedó…Mudo.  
-Tomaré eso como unas gracias. ¿Te gustó?- preguntó inocente. Él asentó con la cabeza. Hinata sonrió. –Me alegro…Pensaba en que podríamos almorzar juntos. Traje todo para hacer ramen ¿quieres?-  
-¡¿En verdad?! ¿En verdad Hina-chan? ¿Harías ramen para mí?- preguntó cómo niño pequeño.  
-Claro, después de todo…Es tu cumpleaños- la joven dedicó una sonrisa más y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

El día pasó más rápido de lo que Naruto hubiera querido, la Hyuuga tuvo que irse después de almorzar y luego de una disculpa se marchó. Claro que él intentó evitar aquello, pero no tuvo opción, ella tenía algo importante que hacer con su familia. Sin embargo, se sintió feliz, él no solía festejar su cumpleaños, la verdad, hacía muchos años que ese día la pasaba como cualquier otro. A veces sus amigos decidían reunirse para celebrarlo, él iba un par de horas para cumplir y luego se marchaba, otras la pasaba con su padrino Jiraya o cuando era pequeño, recordaba que lo había pasado un par de veces con su profesor de la primaria: Iruka quién había sido como un hermano mayor o un padre para él, igualmente en la secundaria, con Kakashi. Solía recibir un par de regalos de parte de Sakura o de alguna de sus amigas, ese día realmente no le importaba y eso se debía a una simple cosa, el acontecimiento que marcó su vida para siempre: Sus padres sufrieron un accidente ese mismo día, cuando viajaban a verlo por su cumpleaños. ¡Ay! Pobre de Narutin, con apenas cinco años dejó de enterarse en todo lo que referirse a su cumpleaños se tratase. Pero aquel día, algo había cambiado… ese día realmente la pasó bien. Más tarde sus amigos lo fueron a saludar y fue imposible quitarse esa sonrisa del rostro, hasta verle la cara a Sasuke, a Lee incluso al molesto de Kiba fue agradable.

-¿Y cuándo se lo dirás?- preguntó preocupa la oji jade.  
-No creo que sea buen momento…-  
-¿Por qué lo dices?  
-Su padrino…  
-Hina, de eso ya ha pasado meses y si no se lo dices ahora…  
-Lo sé, es solo que…  
-¡Hola! – ¡Válgame Dios! Este chico llega en el peor de los momentos -¿Todos están listos?- y para variar, sin idea de nada.  
-Sí, los demás nos darán el alcance allá – habló la joven de cabello rosa.  
Se habían juntado una vez más todos, para disfrutar de un fin de semana lejos de la ciudad, en un club que le pertenecía a la familia de Tenten, era un club-resort, de esos que tienen de todo un poco dentro de él: Habían discotecas, restaurantes, piscinas, playa, etc. ¡Era el paraíso!  
Y aprovechando feriados por **_*Inserte fecha de preferencia aquí*_** no vieron el inconveniente en salir. Hinata y Naruto habían accedido a ir solo por motivo: Muchos de los presentes iban sin sus parejas, lo que reducía a solo a cuatro parejas y no había tanta presión.  
Dos días de fábula: corriendo, en tiendas, en discotecas, piscinas, caminando por la playa.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó el joven mientras se acercaba a la muchacha que recostada sobre uno de los asientos miraba el hermoso cielo estrellado. La luna alumbraba como un farol sobre las aguas calmadas. Realmente era un sueño estar allí.  
-Disfruto la última noche…  
-¿No entrarás a la fiesta?- preguntó el chico sentándose a su lado  
-No, prefiero ver las estrellas-  
-Es verdad, eso de fiestas no van contigo – bufó, la chica solo sonrió, él tenía razón, ella prefería mil veces estar allí que en un club con música, mucha gente, y un olor a tabaco y alcohol. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, solo con el sonido de las olas y la brisa…  
-Nee Naru…- llamó, la joven se giró y observó al muchacho dormir. Ella soltó una sonrisita.  
-Bueno, te lo diré después… - Ella se giró a seguir observando la vista. Naruto levantó un ojo para observar a su compañera, en primer lugar quería hacerle una broma, pero por algún motivo prefirió contemplarla en silencio. Su piel nívea parecía iluminarse con el reflejo de la luna y sus ojos perlinos brillaban como nunca.  
-¡Eh tortolos!- gritó Kiba mientras se acercaba.  
-Shs, Kiba-kun, Naruto duerme- saltó la chica al ver a su amigo castaño acercándose entre la arena. -¿Pasa algo?  
-No, es que salí a buscarlos porque no los veía. Ino dijo que se habían ido a hacer cosas sucias  
-¡Kiba-kun! ¿Cómo piensas eso? – saltó la chica con un sonrojo. El rubio escuchaba todo con atención, aun pretendiendo dormir. Por un momento una imagen de aquellas se le había pasado por la cabeza: él, Hinata, la playa, sus ojos, su piel, sus labios. ¡No! ¿Qué demonios? Estaba pensando en cosas que no… ¡NO! Podían pasar.

-Bueno ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?  
-Me da pena dejarlo solo…  
-Vamos Hinata, Naruto sabe cuidarse solo-ánimo tomándola de la mano.  
-Bueno… -la chica empezó a caminar tras él no sin antes voltear a ver al chico "que dormía" con cierta expresión rara, quizá tendría una pesadilla. Sí, claro, pesadilla.  
-¿Y cuándo le dirás? – preguntó el castaño.  
-Bueno, yo… no lo sé Kiba-kun  
-Es el único que no se ha enterado aún… pero… ¡Mira Hinata!-  
-¡Kiba-kun! ¡Espera!  
Ese último dialogó lo escuchó mientras esos dos se alejaban. El muchacho se levantó ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿De que no se enteraba?

Días más, días menos… ¿ya quién los cuenta?

-¡Hey! –llamó, ella volteó a verlo. Estaba abrigado, era obvio, el clima ya había cambiado y el frío era demasiado.  
-¡Te he buscado todo el día! ¡Ttebayo!- dijo con una gran expresión de alegría en el rostro  
-¿Enserio? ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?  
-No, realmente no. Pero llamé a todos y nadie sabía de ti, ¿has estado huyendo de mí?- preguntó pícaro.  
-¡Cla-claro que no! – se sonrojó un poco, con lo que el rubio sonrió. -¿pa-para qué me buscabas, Naruto-kun?  
-Oh cierto. Toma- el joven sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña esfera y se la lanzó a la joven, la cual la tomó en el aire a duras penas.  
-¿Qué es?  
-Tu regalo de navidad- finalizó el rubio.  
-Pero Navidad es mañana…  
-Dártelo mañana sería muy problemático  
-Suenas a Shikamaru – rió ella.  
-Es la verdad. Ábrelo – animó el rubio.  
La chica abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. Cogió la esferita que tenía un lindo moño y lo retiró, tenía la capa de arriba transparente y gracias a ello pudo ver lo que contenía. Era un anillo de fantasía, con una piedra color lila en medio y dos pequeñas blancas a sus lados. Ella lo recordó. ¡Era el mismo que habían visto en su: **"No-cita"**!  
-Naruto-kun…  
-Pediste un anillo, ahí lo tienes.  
-Gracias, debiste gastar todos tus tickets.  
-No importa, valió la pena – sonrió. Aquella sonrisa que hacía que a ella sintiera un mar de emociones dentro.  
-Gracias…- lo apretó contra su pecho.

A la mañana siguiente, en la puerta de la casa del chico, una pequeña caja con el nombre del Namikaze esperaba ser encontrada.  
-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Hina-chan!- saltaron las tres chicas.  
-Felicidades- animaron los demás. ¡Por fin era su cumpleaños! Y todos sus amigos se habían encargado de hacerle pasar un hermoso día. Sakura e Ino la sorprendieron en su casa con un desayuno mañanero, en la tarde Neji y Tenten la llevaron a almorzar junto con Kiba. Y en la noche, se había sorprendido con una pequeña reunión en su casa. Estaba contenta de ver a todos…todos…todos menos Naruto. De él no sabía nada, hacía unos días le dijo que quizá no iba a poder verla porque tenía que ver algo con sus estudios de la universidad y luego el trabajo, que ahora que no estaba su padrino, pasó a ser de él. Ella lo entendía, realmente lo comprendía pero… Ya casi era media noche y ni siquiera había recibido un ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, ella sabía que estaba ocupado pero… un saludo, era lo mínimo que esperaba. Suspiró.  
-¡Nee Hinata, vamos a bailar!– Tenten la sacó de bailar…  
La reunión se había acortado porque había caído en día de semana, así que luego de tomar unas copas y bailar un rato, todos se despidieron.  
Hinata por fin tocó su cama después de un largo día. Se recostó en ella mirando al techo en un punto fijo, cogió el celular y revisó… solo apareció la hora: **11:50pm.** Oficialmente, su cumpleaños estaba por acabar y ni señales de su supuesto **"mejor amigo".  
**El sonido de su celular la sacó de pensamientos.  
_**"Naruto-kun"**_

-¿Ha-haló?  
-¡Hina!  
-Na-Naruto-kun  
-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Hina¡ ¿Pensaste que me había olvidado de ti?  
-¿Eh? ¡No!  
-Yo sé que sí, lo sé, soy un pésimo amigo. Lamento mucho no haber podido estar contigo allí. ¿La pasaste bien?  
-Sí, me divertí mucho. Sakura e Ino me hicieron un desayuno, Neji, Tenten y Kiba me llevaron a almorzar y cuando llegué me habían hecho una fiesta sorpresa-  
-Sí, lo sé, me dijeron pero no podía ir, tenía una reunión con un cliente. Ya sabes, alguien interesado en la tienda de mi padrino…  
-Lo sé. ¿Te fue bien?  
-Sí, creo que lo convencí – oyó su sonrisa por el teléfono.  
Imposible no sonreír. Hablaron hasta que ambos se estaban por quedar dormidos. ¿De qué? Vaya a saber usted, porque ni yo lo sé.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó con alegría. Se había parado recién de la cama cuando su celular sonó.  
-¿Eh? ¡¿Kiba-kun?!  
Se vistió rápidamente: se colocó un pantalón negro, una blusa, un saco de color lila un gorro a juego y unas botas negras. Se arregló el cabello y se aplicó el ligero maquillaje que solía utilizar para una salida. Cogió su bolso y salió de su habitación.  
Llegó al centro comercial en donde se encontró con Kiba.  
-¿Pasó algo?  
-Ayer no te di mi regalo de cumpleaños  
-¿eh? ¡No te preocupes por eso Kiba-kun!  
-No, yo quiero darte algo ¿Me dejarías?  
-Eh…- la joven se sonrojó a más no poder, el rostro del muchacho también estaba sonrojado, le cogió de la mano y solo la guió. Ella no sabía que decir, es más, no tenía ni idea en la situación en que se encontraba. Primero, fueron a un café luego, salieron a pasear, Kiba insistió en llevarla de compras, a lo que ella se negó y solo accedió a pasear por las tiendas, en donde Hinata eligió algo –nada caro- a insistencia del muchacho.

-Gracias por todo Kiba-kun – dijo mientras caminaban por el parque, y ella sostenía su bolsa, realmente alegre, Había encontrado una cajita musical con adornos en azul, hecha de fino material. Era hermosa, pero simple.  
-No fue nada, Hinata – sonrió. –Ya decía yo, si no te lelvaba a elegir algo, nunca atinaba-  
-Gracias – respondió con gracia.  
-¿Y qué tal terminaste tu cumpleaños ayer?  
-¿Eh? Bien, cierto que te retiraste antes ¿verdad?  
-Sí yo, bueno…- el chico esquivó la mirada de la joven un poco sonrojado.  
-Oh ya veo, ¿saliste con alguien Kiba-kun? –rió picara.  
-¡No que dices! – el chico saltó apenado, mientras tomaba de las manos a Hinata.

El sonido de un ladrido hizo que se detuvieran. Un pequeño can había corrido a los pies de ambos y saltaba, habrá pensado que era un juego lo que hacían y él quería participar.  
-¡Qué lindo!- la peli azul se agachó hasta tomarlo en sus brazos -¿es tuyo Kiba-kun?  
-No, yo solo tengo a Akamaru-  
-Es mío- la joven alzó la mirada y se encontró con aquella mirada azul penetrante.  
-¿Na-naruto- kun?  
-Hola Hina, Kiba- saludó  
-Hola Naruto. ¿Es tuyo?- preguntó señalando al pequeño can que se retorcía entre los brazos de la joven dispuesto a ir con su dueño.  
-Sí, bueno. Lo encontré ayer en la calle, era tarde así que me lo llevé a mi casa. Hoy lo llevé a hacerle unos chequeos–  
-Es adorable, ¿cómo se llama? – preguntó la oji perla.  
-Kurama  
-Es un lindo nombre.  
-Gracias ¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué hacían?  
-So-solo paseábamos- respondió la chica un poco nerviosa.  
-Ya veo. Justo iba buscarte Hina.  
-¿Si? ¿Y eso?  
-Pues, quería que conozcas a Kurama, pero creo que él se presentó solo. – Ella le sonrió al pequeño que ya se había puesto cómo en sus brazos.  
-Bueno, mejor me voy. Los dejo – sin más, cogió al cachorro en brazos y luego de despedirse de dio media vuelta y se fue.  
-Eso fue extraño – sentenció el castaño. Claro, al olfato del can nunca se le engaña y él sabía que algo no olía **NADA** bien allí y no tenía que ver con lo que **Kurama** había hecho en la pierna del castaño antes de marcharse con su dueño.  
-Kiba-kun ¿pasa algo?- indagó inocente.  
-No es nada…- murmuró haciendo la técnica de tolerancia que aprendió en un canal de Yoga: **"Respira, cuenta 1, 2, 3 y exhala"  
**La chica solo rió.

Hina:

¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

**Naruto-kun:** Depende, ¿Tiene que ver con lo que me dijiste que ibas a decirme pero no me lo has dicho aún?

**Hina:** No, es sobre otro tema en realidad.

**Naruto-kun:** Bueno mientras esta vez sí me lo digas, no hay problema.

**Hina:** Sí, gracias.

**Naruto-kun:** No agradezcas de ante mano. ¿Quieres que nos veamos?

**Hina:** No, no es necesario. Eto… ¿Qué me dirías si te digo que ya deje de ser parte de los corazonfóbicos asociados?

Soltó el celular. Por algún motivo eso le había dolido. Respiró hondo y volvió a coger el cel.

**Naruto-kun:** Dejaríamos de ser amigos.

**Hina:** ¿Eh? ¡Es enserio, Naruto-kun!

**Naruto-kun: **Ok…. No sé, la verdad. Esa es tu decisión

**Hina:** Quiero tu opinión…

**Naruto-kun:** No tengo más que decir Hina. Seguimos siendo amigos, por si eso es lo que te preocupa, aunque pobre de ti…

**Hina:** ¿A qué te refieres con pobre de mí?

**Naruto-kun:** Ya no tendrás a este adonis como esposo.

**Hina:** Jajaja correré el riesgo.

Quizá sea eso lo que ella quería decirle y no le dijo… ¿Pero quién habría sido el que le robó el corazón? Pasó toda la noche pensando… ¿Quién además de él pasaba el tiempo suficiente con ella? Y la respuesta le vino como un rayo… ¡Kiba Inuzuka! ¡Lo sabía! La conversación en la playa, el encuentro en el centro comercial, tenía que ser él.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿les gustó? /**

**Espero que si.**

**Gracias a todos por sus lindos reviews, en estos momentos no puedo responder particularmente, pero prometo que lo haré en el próximo capitulo.**

**Espero que dejen más comentarios, realmente me encanta leerlos, me motivan :D**

**Gracias a todos por seguir.**

**Nos vemos~**


End file.
